


So, mates...?

by thornconnelly



Series: The Hale Spark [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Derek's plan for the evening involves taking Stiles' clothing off... with his teeth, but Stiles would really like to talk about Laura calling them mates...(This is part of my Hale Spark Series... which is just 100% my desire to give these boys nice things)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hale Spark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892299
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226
Collections: Teen wolf





	So, mates...?

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek have been living together for a couple months at this point, and their adopted kid (Ben) has FINALLY gone to sleep. 
> 
> Also, this scene takes place within my story "The Spark Grows Up" during which Laura introduces Stiles to another Alpha as "Derek's mate" and Stiles doesn't question it at the time because he's a mature grownup, but he also completely wants to talk about it.

Stiles looked up from his laptop. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on Derek’s lap, while Derek read a book. “Is Ben asleep?” 

Derek listened for a moment before nodding and putting his book down as a small smile blossomed. He ran a hand up Stiles’ leg, “You done with your work yet?”

Stiles promptly closed his laptop and carefully put it on the coffee table. “I’ve done enough for one day. What did you have in mind?”

Derek shifted so he could slowly crawl toward Stiles on the couch. “I was thinking I could carry you to our bed, and you could call me a caveman before I take off all your clothes. With my teeth.”

Stiles’s soft laugh turned into a groan as Derek bit at his neck. “I like that plan,” he murmured. “But also, could we talk about Laura calling me your mate?

Derek dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder before shifting so he could look into Stiles’ eye. “Wolves mate for life,” he explained softly. “And… we’re human too so not everyone does that, obviously, but… we still use the term to refer to our serious significant others.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he continued, “I know we haven’t really talked about marriage or anything, because we’ve really only been dating for a few months--”

Stiles placed a finger over Derek’s mouth, “Do you know when Ben first came to live with us, he asked if we were married?” Derek’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I told him, not yet.” Derek’s expression softened as he leaned his forehead down to brush against Stiles’. “I love you,” Stiles whispered. “And I fully plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I’d love to have some big fancy wedding someday, but for now, I am very, very happy to be your mate.”

Derek slid his hands to the back of Stiles’ head as he shifted to kiss him. Stiles traced up Derek’s back before patting his shoulders, “Come on, caveman. Take me to bed.”

Derek grinned before sliding his arms down and standing up in one smooth motion, tossing Stiles over his shoulder. “Mine,” he growled. 

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth to try to contain the loud laugh that wanted to escape him. “Nice view,” he said as he slid a hand down to grab onto Derek’s butt while he walked down the hall toward their room. 

Derek chuckled as he slid Stiles to the floor in the bathroom, “Shower first?”

Stiles nodded as he started pulling his shirt off. “You’re joining me right?”

Derek adjusted the temperature before stepping close to Stiles, and growling, “I’m not sure you could stop me.” He slid Stiles’ pants and underwear down his hips as he gently bit on his earlobe. He slowly pushed until Stiles stepped backward into the shower. Derek stared greedily at the water splashing over Stiles’ skin as he stripped off his clothing and followed him in, crowding against him as soon as he could. 

Stiles reached out and pulled their bodies flush together so the water could run down both of them. He slipped his finger down until it was cupping Derek’s ass again, “Can I?” 

“Please,” Derek grunted out as he thrust against Stiles, who pressed a series of kisses down his neck while grabbing the washcloth and lathering it up. He quickly rubbed them both down with the soap before dropping to his knees. Derek shifted so that the water wouldn’t hit Stiles too much and groaned as Stiles swallowed him to the base. Stiles glanced up at the blissed out expression on his boyfriend’s face and hummed while he continued to bob. 

Stiles brought a finger up to Derek’s hole and pulled off his cock. “Mate,” he whispered as he slipped one finger past Derek’s rim and then swallowed his cock again. 

“Mate,” Derek gasped out. “My mate,” he looked down at Stiles again, and Stiles wanted to melt at the look of adoration on Derek’s face. 

“I love how easily you open for me,” Stiles gasped out as he shifted to bite at Derek’s hip. 

“Please,” Derek groaned. “Let’s go to the bed. I want more.”

Stiles bit one more time before reaching over and shutting the shower off. They spent the barest amount of time toweling off before stumbling into their bedroom. Derek grabbed the lube as he fell into bed and Stiles followed a little slower, grinning widely at his boyfriend, his mate’s enthusiasm. 

“My mate,” Stiles repeated as he climbed onto the bed. 

“Please, Stiles, get your fingers back inside me,” Derek groaned. “Please, mate.”

Stiles shifted Derek’s thigh up over his shoulder so he could duck down and lick across Derek’s hole. He settled down more comfortably as he focused his attention on taking Derek apart with his tongue. After a few minutes, Derek reached down and threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair, “Please, please your fingers.”

Stiles chuckled as he opened the lube, “You are so impatient.”

The sound Derek made when Stiles slipped in one finger and then quickly added a second was enough to almost have Stiles coming already. “I cannot believe you,” Stiles said in wonder as he looked down at Derek, who was trembling, with one arm thrown over his eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek groaned out. “But also your fingers are astounding. God, Stiles, your fingers and your mouth and your cock… I can never tell what I want more. I want all of you. All the time.”

Stiles shifted so he could bite at Derek’s neck while he worked at his rim with a third finger. “I love that you talk so much in bed,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s neck. “I love that you can be quiet all afternoon, and everyone always thinks that I’m the chatterbox, and then the minute I get my hands on you in bed, you don’t shut up. I love it. I love you.”

Derek groaned as he wrapped his hands around Stiles’ shoulders, “Please, I’m ready. It’s been too long since you’ve fucked me.”

Stiles chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, “It’s been two days, babe.”

“Too long,” Derek moaned as he pushed Stiles onto his back and climbed on top, taking Stiles’ cock in his hand and guiding it in. He sighed and threw his head back as he slowly lowered himself down. Stiles bit his lip as he watched. He supposed that someday, perhaps when he was ninety, the sight of Derek blissed out on his cock wouldn’t rock his world and instantly make him want to come. But today was definitely not that day. Stiles gripped at Derek’s hips as he began to slowly rise up and down.

“I love you,” Derek said softly. “I love you so much, Stiles.” He reached down and tangled their fingers together. “I love the way you feel inside me, whether it’s your fingers or your cock. God I love it. My mate,” Derek threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Stiles, my mate.”

“Yea,” Stiles said, bringing their joined hands together so he could kiss Derek’s fingers, “your mate. And you're my mate Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my few loyal readers, who I love almost more than anything, I PROMISE I'm still working on the story in which Kate will be annihilated. I've literally already written the 2nd half of it... but my only problem right now is the first half... which is honestly pretty important lol


End file.
